


Through Yonder Window Break (and Enter)

by pbandfluff



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandfluff/pseuds/pbandfluff
Summary: There's a TARDIS, and a window, and the chance to carve out a very average afternoon in what is often a very outrageous relationship.(Claudia is "grounded", Ace tends to ignore things like the rules of parents and front doors, innocent but fulfilling naps occur.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this close to 4 years ago for Scottie @sophiealdred, and I figured it needed to be placed someone a little safer than a blog.

Ace waited until the sound of the TARDIS faded into the air of the South Dakota evening before dropping her arm back to her side. Standing cockeyed underneath an elm tree, Ace adjusted her hold on the bomber jacket slung over her shoulder and pivoted slightly towards the house to her far left.

In the deepening light of sunset, the white walls were drenched golden-red, cut through with the long, growing shadows of the nearby trees. Even the purple roof and trim was reflecting a warm violet, but Ace ignored the color-play of the sunlight to check once more that she was alone amongst the trees. Assured that she was, she broke her solemn mood with a large grin and lunged forward to sprint towards the side of the Victorian manor.

Sliding to a stop next to a wall overrun with ivy, she glanced upwards towards one of the arched windows above her and smiled once more as she slipped her jacket on and affixed the straps of her knapsack over it. She reached out to the wall of ivy, fingers sliding through the leaves and stems until she could grasp the latticework underneath the foliage.

Adjusting her grip, she stretched her other arm up over her head, grasping another handful of the latticework as she did. There was a beat in time where she was still, taking a moment to listen briefly as the evening wind rustled the leaves around her, before coiling the muscles in her legs and springing upward, planting her feet high on the latticework. Continuing her momentum, she flung her lower hand upward, latching on to the latticework as her feet bounded off and up the latticework once more.

She climbed steadily in silence, puffing out sharp but quiet breaths as her body heaved itself upward. Upon coming to a rest next to the window she had glanced at earlier, she clung to the latticework with one hand, reaching to place two sharp raps against the pane of glass. Inside the house, the room was quiet, but not so quiet Ace couldn't hear the distinctive whining of an electric charge powering up.

"Oi," she called out in the direction of the window, scrambling to flatten herself against the side of the house, "don't shoot! It's me!"

The electric charge whined for a moment more before powering down. Inside, a pair of feet scrambled against a wooden floor, and Ace grinned lopsidedly as the curtains to the window were ripped aside and the sash thrown up with a sharp clack.

"Hello," she offered conversationally as her girlfriend's face appeared in the open window, "Room in there for one more?"

"Oh my god!" Claudia spluttered, hands darting out towards Ace but pausing as she considered the precarious hold Ace had on the latticework, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ace pouted as she reached out and grasped at the window with one hand, swinging one leg up and over the sill to place it mostly inside. "I thought I was visiting my girlfriend," Ace replied sulkily as she shifted her weight to the window and carefully slid off the latticework to land inside the house, "But if you want me to go..."

As soon as Ace had both feet firmly on the ground, she found herself nearly knocked back out the window as Claudia rushed forward and swept her up in a tight hug. Slightly knocked of wind, Ace rocked back on her heels before letting out a bark of laughter, smiling brightly as she returned Claudia's hold and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"Ace!" Claudia squealed, kicking her legs slightly.

Ace only laughed harder, stepping forward to spin the both of them in a tight circle, her smile fully stretched across her face. Finally bringing both of them to a stop and setting Claudia down on shaky legs, she leaned back and settled her arms around Claudia's waist.

"Hello," she offered once more with a grin.

"Hello, yourself," Claudia replied breathlessly, grasping at Ace's biceps to keep her balance. "What are you doing here?"

Ace tilted her head, watching Claudia regain her equilibrium. "I heard you got grounded, so I thought I'd keep you company."

At that Claudia groaned, leaning forward to drop her head against Ace's shoulder. "Does everyone know I got grounded? Did Artie make it headlines in the newspaper or something?"

Ace only smiled at Claudia's antics, reaching up and massaging the base of her skull.

"He called the Professor, actually," she murmured, shifting as Claudia stepped fully into her arms and fit her body snugly against Ace's. "Told us the Warehouse was a no-fly zone until you weren't grounded."

"Seriously?" Claudia whined against Ace's shoulder, "I love that man, but sometimes, I swear to god..."

She paused, stilling for a moment before lifting her head to meet Ace's eyes. "Wait, if he called the Doctor, then why are you..."

"The Professor and I both thought it was a bunch of rubbish," Ace shrugged, eyes lighting up mischievously, "So I might have convinced him to engineer a bit of time for the two of us."

Claudia stared at her, eyes wide, until she remembered something.

"You mean all those pings..." she trailed off with a smile, laughing as Ace nodded sheepishly.

"Thank you," she breathed, staring deeply at Ace, "I needed this. I needed you."

Ace flushed prettily, but only smiled in return, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Claudia's cheek.

She lingered, brushing her nose lightly against the downy skin as she took in the perfume that was Claudia. Denim, a little leather, the crisp static of electricity, a tiny strand of actual perfume, all undercut with the metallic tang of metal working.

"You smell nice," she whispered, dropping her head to press a glancing kiss to the line of Claudia's jaw before pulling away. Claudia caught her as she went, fingers sliding determinedly through the silky hair at the base of her ponytail, mussing it up beyond adjustment.

"Mmhmm," Claudia hummed as she gently twisted her fingers, tugging until the whole of Ace's hair fell around her shoulders and grasping two handfuls of it.

"Claudia," Ace whined distractedly, "I'll have to redo-"

Claudia didn't let her finish, using her hold in Ace's hair to tug her forward to meet Claudia's lips with her own. Ace stilled for a beat before melting into the kiss, sliding her hands up to stretch widely across Claudia's back. Claudia smiled against Ace's lips, adjusting her arms so they were wrapped fully around Ace's neck. The new angle gave Ace room to tilt her head, and she used it to draw Claudia's lower lip between her own, suckling slightly as Claudia arched against her. Ghosting her teeth across the sensitive skin, Ace broke off the kiss, leaning back smugly as Claudia panted into the empty air.

"That's new," Claudia choked out, her voice cracking as she opened darkened eyes to look up at Ace.

"We've never been alone before," Ace replied lowly, slowly pulling Claudia even farther against her. Claudia's breath hitched, but she smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Ace's lips before leaning back, lower lip caught in her teeth.

Ace frowned, recognizing the gesture as nervousness, and began to rub tiny circles against Claudia's back.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, eyes concerned as they watched Claudia.

Claudia held her gaze for a moment longer before stepping back and gently pushing Ace's jacket and knapsack off her shoulders. Laying the jacket aside, she reached out and took one of Ace's hands in her own. She led the two of them to her bed, encouraging Ace to stretch out over the covers before crawling onto the bed herself and curling up next to the other girl.

"I know this isn't what you probably had in mind when you came here," Claudia murmured ashamedly, ducking her head to avoid Ace's gaze, "But I've never... I've never had someone to just spend time with before."

Ace's body sagged in relief, and she reached out to draw Claudia flush against her, tucking the other girl's head underneath her chin.

"S'alright," she murmured, sighing as Claudia's arms wrapped around her waist, "I haven't really had anyone to do this with, either."

Claudia huffed out a laugh against Ace's chest, tilting her head to get comfortable. "Maybe between the two of us we can figure this relationship thing out."

"Mmm," Ace hummed, slowly lulled into relaxation by Claudia's warmth. "Maybe."

Claudia glanced up at Ace, "You falling asleep on me, McShane?"

"Would that be so bad?" Ace replied lazily, nudging Claudia's head back down with her own.

Claudia complied, settling down once more and listening to Ace's heart beat under her ear. The gentle thumping slowed down slightly as Ace's breaths evened out, and the quiet rhythm worked its own soothing magic on Claudia.

"I guess not," she whispered, eyes already sliding closed. "But just a nap. I have blueprints to show you."

"Mmm," Ace groaned, already half asleep.

Claudia laughed slightly before closing her eyes, her breaths evening out shortly thereafter.

 

-

 

"Claudia?"

There was a gentle knocking on the door, followed by a pause, before the visitor carefully turned the doorknob and eased the door open. Medium-brown curls appeared in the gap, followed by a single bright hazel eye to gaze into the room. When its owner took in the two sleeping figures on the bed, she smiled gently before slipping back out and closing the door behind her.

"Is Claudia in there?"

Leena made a shushing motion to Myka, hoping her voice didn't wake the girls inside the room.

"She's asleep," Leena replied softly, smiling as Helena walked up behind Myka, "Let's let her rest."

Both Myka and Helena stared at Leena for a beat, before glancing at the closed door.

"She's in there with Ace, isn't she?" Myka asked happily, mouth stretching into a grin as Leena shrugged, but smiled conspiratorially.

"Good for the both of them," Helena murmured lowly, gently placing a hand on Myka's lower back and leaning into the taller woman, "They deserve the time alone."

A low grumble echoed down the hall as someone began to climb up the stairs, and without thinking the three woman shifted to form a line across the doorway. As Artie slowly breached the top of the stairs, he paused upon seeing the three women standing together, but continued his journey nonetheless. It wasn't until he drew closer that he realized they were standing in front of the door he needed through.

"Is there a reason you're all standing in front of Claudia's room?" he offered archly, gazing at the women over his glasses.

They said nothing, but each raised an eyebrow at him. It only took a moment longer for him to figure out who they were protecting and his face darkened as he opened his mouth to thunder out an order to move.

Before any words could make their way out and potentially wake Claudia and Ace, Leena stepped forward imposingly, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"You are going to let them sleep, Artie," she hissed out, eyes flashing dangerously as she stared Artie down, "And when they wake up, you are going to let them sneak around like we don't know Ace is here and when she leaves you are not going to say a single thing about it. Understood?"

Artie considered his options as he stared at Leena before turning back towards the stairs, grumbling lowly as he traveled back down them. The three women relaxed slightly, smiling at each other before going their separate ways.

 

-

 

Inside the room, Ace let out a long breath, glancing down as Claudia shifted in her sleep. Smiling, she wrapped her arm more tightly against the other girl and sighed.

"You've got an amazing family, Claud," she whispered, gazing through the open window into the inky blackness of night.

"We both do," Claudia murmured, startling Ace, who had assumed she was asleep. "But let's enjoy them later. M'sleepy."

Ace grinned, settling down once more and drifting off to sleep with Claudia.

 

-

 

Ace stood under an elm tree once more, arm waving goodbye at the window she had just climbed back through. Claudia waved back at her, half hanging out the window to see Ace off. The tell-tale grinding of the TARDIS faded into the small grove of trees, and Ace turned just in time to see the ship materialize a few yards away from her. Turning back to Claudia, she waved once more, deciding to be cheeky and throwing an air kiss the redhead's way. Ace could just barely hear Claudia's laugh as it echoed across the yard, but watched as she caught the kiss mid-air and pressed it to her heart. Ace laughed in return before turning towards the TARDIS and walking inside.

"Well," the Doctor greeted her as she closed the door, pulling the lever to send the TARDIS off into the vortex "Did the two of you have fun?"

Ace smiled as she shrugged off her jacket, hanging it on one of the console buttons. "Yeah, we did."

The Doctor turned at the tone of her voice, eyes narrowing as he took in the easy calm that filled his companion.

"So my little diversion was worth it?" he asked, turning to face Ace fully.

"Totally worth it, Professor," Ace replied, grinning widely as she walked past the Doctor and down the TARDIS hallway.

The Doctor pondered for a moment, his jaw working silently. "You know," he called out, "We could always go back. Pick Claudia up, bring her on our next trip, and have her back in time for supper."

Ace appeared suddenly in the doorway to the hall, face lit up at the prospect. "Really, Professor?"

"Well I suppose so..." the Doctor grumbled, faking a stern look before smiling.

Ace let out a whoop, darting forward and hugging the Doctor tightly. "Ace!"

The Doctor laughed, shooing her off after a while. "Go get ready. Tidy up a bit, even. We can't have Miss Donovan thinking we're slobs, now do we?"

Ace merely laughed as she bounded down the hallway towards her room. The Doctor stared after her for a while before shaking his head and beginning to flip switches on the console.

"Kids," he chortled good-naturedly under his breath before hitting the switch that would send them back to the B&B.


End file.
